Chichi no Hi
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: El día que se tiene un hijo nunca se olvida, ¿qué sintió ese día mágico Koushiro? "Cuando estés en mis brazos"
1. Daisuke: Hijo

**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… tened por seguro que si me perteneciesen os habrías dado cuenta, porque ya se estaría emitiendo una nueva temporada continuación de 02 y… ¡con mucho más sorato!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHICHI NO HI<strong>

Día del padre

**~ "Hijo" ~**

Las mujeres se quejan de vicio. Yo por lo menos siempre lo he creído así y hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna que me haya hecho cambiar de opinión. Bueno, realmente tampoco es que yo haya tenido una gran relación con ese complejo y alocado mundo femenino, pero por lo menos, todas las mujeres con las que me he rodeado siempre se han quejado de vicio.

Mi madre, por ejemplo, yo era un buen chico, vale que no sacaba las mejores notas del mundo, pero era obediente, más o menos… ¡sacaba la basura por la noches!, ¡e iba a la compra cuando le faltaba algún ingrediente para sus guisos!, aunque tengo que admitir que eso también lo hacía por mí. Me encanta como guisa mamá.

-Mierda.- maldigo al darme cuenta de que estaba babeando.

Agito la cabeza para no tratar de pensar en esa rica comida, además todavía tengo que encontrar el dichoso neceser de esta mujer, que vete a saber tú donde lo habrá dejado.

¿En que estaba?, ou sí, mi madre. Yo he sido un buen hijo, dentro de lo posible, pero para ella nunca era suficiente, siempre tenía algún fallo que sacarme: "Daisuke estudia más", "Daisuke no juegues al futbol en casa", "Daisuke no atasques el inodoro con la ropa de tu hermana"… y lo peor de todo, que detrás de eso, siempre venía el coscorrón. De vicio, se quejaba de vicio.

Otro espécimen digno de estudio es mi hermana. Toda mi vida he tenido que crecer con sus estúpidas quejas de fangirl obsesiva y por supuesto, no correspondida: "estúpido Yamato que tiene novia", "estúpido Shuu que no me llama", "estúpido Daisuke que has vuelto a tirar mi ropa por el inodoro"… y normalmente sus quejas iban acompañadas con un bofetón dirigido a mí. Yo siempre fui un hermano ¿comprensivo?, bueno no le metía más el dedo en la yaga por sus continuos fracasos amorosos lo cual me habría resultado extremadamente fácil. De vicio, otra que se quejaba de vicio.

Pero no solo las chicas de mi familia tienen ese problema, es el universo femenino en general, como por ejemplo la trastornada, que nunca entenderé como consiguió que el bueno de Ken se casase con ella, Miyako, o hasta la dulce Hikari. Llevo oyendo sus quejas desde la primaria y a día de hoy todavía se quejan, ¿es que las mujeres nunca pueden estar felices con lo que tienen?, tienen esa obsesión de buscar lo malo a todas las situaciones y sobre todo conseguir la forma de que tú, te sientas culpable por ello.

-¡Daisuke, vienes o que!

Sin darme cuenta la sonrisa ya se había dibujado en mi cara, porque sí, aunque ella sea una mujer y por tanto se queje de vicio como todas, es mi mujer, mi pastelito, la chica que me ha dado su amor, que me ha enseñado a amar, la chica con la que me dí cuenta que nunca había estado enamorado antes.

-Pastelito, estoy preparando tu neceser, para cuando llegue el momento esté todo listo.- contesto, dándome cuenta de que cuando hablo con ella sigo poniendo ese tono de tonto enamorado.

-¡Deja eso!, ¡y ven a ponerme bien el cojín por favor!

-"Ven a ponerme bien el cojín, por favor… ñiñiñi".- le hago la burla sin darme cuenta.

La quiero pero me está empezando a mosquear ya tantas ordenes y quejas y todo ¿por qué?… ¿por qué está embarazada de nueve meses?

Me asomo lo justo para mirarla. Es cierto que las mujeres se ponen más guapas con los embarazos, por lo menos mi Keiko está aún más guapa cosa que es muy difícil, siempre pensé que debería haber sido Miss Mundo o algo así, aunque claro, luego reflexionaba y me preguntaba, ¿una Miss Mundo hubiese estado con un tipo como yo? Además pensándolo mejor, una pastelera era mejor que una Miss Mundo, seguro que las Miss Mundo no saben ni cocinar.

De nuevo desvarío, el caso, que ya se ha confirmado mi teoría, se está quejando de vicio, porque no creo que estar embarazada sea tan difícil. Ya ves, no tienes que ir a trabajar, explotas a tu marido obligándole a que te traiga estúpidos antojos a las 4 de la mañana, tienes preferencia para ir sentada en el metro y además tienes más posibilidades de que te toque la lotería, porque la barriga de una embarazada da suerte. ¡Ojala fuese yo el embarazado!, me lo hubiese pasado genial.

Sonrío sin darme cuenta al ver el cojín que está sobre la cama, me muero por ponerme en sus carnes y sentir lo que ella siente, por eso no lo pienso demasiado y meto ese cojín por debajo del jersey.

Me miro en el espejo de perfil y siento que me veo adorable. Si yo soy guapo por mí mismo, ya embarazado deslumbro. Hasta el creído de Yamato caería rendido a mis pies.

"Oh… que guapa estás, es niño o niña", me diría su mujer, muerta de envidia.

-Oh, no lo sé, porque nos da el culo en las ecografías.

"Que gracioso, seguro que es adorable, ¿Cómo le piensa llamar?"

-Eso está claro, si es niño Messi y si es niña Messa.

Sí, sería genial estar embarazado y ser la envidia de todas las mujeres del planeta. Eso ocupa mi mente cuando ya rebusco por los cajones de mi esposa, porque ahora que ya soy un hombre embarazado, aprovecharé para ponerme algo que siempre deseé y nunca pude por miedo a que mi Keiko me descubriese y pensase que era "rarito".

Noto como arden mis mejillas mientras mi mano sujeta el objeto de mi deseo, uno de sus sexys sostenes.

Con lo fácil que son de desabrochar, nunca pensé que serían tan difíciles de abrochar, hay que ser contorsionista lo mínimo. Ahí me encontraba en mi guerra particular para ponerme la ropa interior de mi mujer, con un cojín en le tripa haciendo el papel de mi inminente bebé, cuando escucho su voz y enrojezco en el acto.

-Cariño, ¿Qué haces?

Mira que había hecho estupideces en mi vida y había pasado por situaciones bochornosas, pero sin duda esta es la más humillante de todas. Solo me queda rezar para que solo esté ella, porque nunca me repondría si mi compañero V-mon me viese con estas pintas. Me tiene en un pedestal, normal, llevo salvando su mundo desde los 11 años, soy su héroe.

Me doy la vuelta y le dedico mi mejor sonrisa, al menos está ella sola.

-Yo… ah…

¿Qué excusa puedo buscar?, Oigo como se está aguantando la risa, al menos la he hecho reír y siempre me ha gustado hacerla reír, de hecho ella me dice a menudo que es una de las cosas que más le gustan de mí.

Ahora que ya casi había conseguido quitarme el sujetador, ella sorprendiéndome por completo, va y me ayuda a abrocharlo. Me quedo paralizado observando sus movimientos. Como sus delicadas manos me ayudan y lo que más ilusión me hace como noto esa enorme barrigota en mi espalda.

-Con lo bien que se te da desabrocharlo y lo torpe que eres para abrocharlo.

Escucho su divertido susurro en mi oreja, confirmando que sin duda alguna, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ¡hasta pensamos las mismas cosas!

Luego se aparta un poco, mirándome, como para cerciorarse de que su obra está bien. Finalmente vuelvo a oír su maravillosa risa.

-Estás guapo.

Sin embargo, yo me siento muy ridículo.

-Solo quería ponerme en tu lugar pastelito, para comprenderte mejor.

Con los años y más aún con el matrimonio, he aprendido a improvisar a la perfección, pero "oh, oh"… la he cagado, porque veo su mirada y es su mirada furiosa y ya sé lo que esto significa, lo llevo padeciendo nueve eternos meses, ¡sus repentinos cambios de humor por el embarazo!

-¿Ponerte en mi lugar?

Me grita, la miró con cara desvalida intentado implorar su comprensión, pero es tarde. Ella está muy enfadada, casi tanto como cuando V-mon y yo nos comimos la tarta que había hecho para el cumpleaños de su padre.

-Que considerado.

Nunca entendí mucho de esto, pero creo que me habla con eso llamado ironía y que Yamato siempre emplea cuando habla conmigo… estúpido astroboy y sus aires de superioridad.

-¿En serio quieres ponerte en mi lugar?

Se acerca como un Demon furioso, me mete la mano por debajo del jersey, me hace cosquillitas, por un momento pienso en que me va a dar placer sexual, hasta que siento un gran dolor y contando que a mí el sado nunca me ha gustado, descarto la opción del sexo. Me ha pegado un puñetazo, ¡a mí!, ¡a su marido!

Ya no la veo, me retuerzo de dolor, pero todavía tiene el valor de hablarme.

-¡Eso es lo que me hace tu hijo guión hija!

-Dile arroba, ¡arroba!.- grito en mi agonía. Nunca tiene en cuenta mis ideas.

¿En serio mi Keiko sufría esos golpes?, mi pequeño arroba ya era un futbolista. Definitivamente el nombre de Messi le iba a ir que ni pintado, aunque bueno, Keiko tampoco está de acuerdo conmigo en eso, ella quiere llamarlo como su abuelo, no me habría disgustado si su abuelo se llamase de otra forma como Taichi, Ken, incluso Koushiro, ¿pero sabéis como se llama su abuelo? Exacto, empieza por Take y acaba por ru. Ya no tengo nada en contra del rubio francés, pero me niego a llamar a mi arroba como él, igual por eso sale tan rarito como él, aunque podría haber sido peor, podría haberse llamado Yamato.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Al escucharla me doy cuenta de que otra vez ha cambiado de estado de ánimo. ¡Si hasta se preocupa por mí y todo!

Comprensión, comprensión, comprensión. Eso es lo que nos decían sus médicos, que en la tapa de embarazo hay que comprenderla, aunque te golpeé tan fuerte en el estómago que sientas que vas a morir en ese instante, es ahora cuando debo estar a su lado.

Si lo llego a saber para rato me caso.

Conforme lo pienso me arrepiento, justo al verla con la manos en su vientre sonriendo ilusionada, por lo visto el pequeño arroba le estaba pateando en este momento. Lo que una vez más me hacía pensar que se quejaba de vicio, tan mal no le haría cuando reía tan feliz, contagiándome esa sonrisa a mí.

-Tengo ganas de que salga.- digo apoyando la mano en su vientre, notando esas intensas patadas, convencido de que es lo más mágico que he sentido en mi vida y de lo que más orgulloso me sentiré.

Ella ya me está besando y no sabemos cuando pero ya estamos recostados en la cama; besándonos, mirándonos, acariciando nuestro bebé. Nunca pensé que sería tan cursi, pero, ¿podría ser más feliz?

-Ojala se parezca a ti.- dice, acariciándome con esa ternura con la que solo ella me ha tratado.

-Solo si es niño, pero que sea todavía mejor futbolista que yo, el Messi japonés.

Toda mi vida me han dicho que soy un bocazas y desde que me casé con Keiko sé cuando he hablado más de la cuenta solo con ver su mirada.

-Daisuke por favor, si no quieres llamarlo como mi abuelo, está bien, pero empecemos a pensar nombres de verdad.

Confirmado: empezaba la enésima discusión por el nombre desde que lo concebimos.

-Messi es un nombre de verdad.

-Y Takeru también.

Me chirrían los dientes solo oírlo.

-Y también es el nombre de uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Mejor.

Ella no lo comprende. Da por hecho que me tendría que hacer ilusión ponerle el nombre del rubio francés, ¿no entiende que sería tan humillante como para Yamato llamar a su hijo Taichi?, ¿no entiende que somos amigos pero rivales?

No, no lo entiende y si lo entiende, no va a ceder, por lo que para librarme de tener que poner ese ridículo nombre a mi hijo solo puedo hacer una cosa, renunciar al nombre de mi mayor ídolo después del capitán Taichi, Lionel Messi.

-¡Esta bien!.- cedo molesto.- no lo llamamos Messi.

Vale la pena con tal de ver su rostro de satisfacción.

-Entonces, ¿Maradona?

Río por ver como arruga el entrecejo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Y dejo de pensar, porque ya no me apetece pensar más, solo quedarme preso de ese bienestar que me proporciona esta adorable gordinflona que tengo entre mis brazos.

Nunca tuve suerte en el amor en mi juventud… pss… a mis 25 años y ya hablo como un viejo senil, pero es verdad. En la primaria y en la secundaria siempre tuve la capacidad de fijarme en la chica que no me correspondía, luego Keiko me confesó que llevaba desde la Navidad del 2002 enamorada de mí y yo no me lo podía creer. Pero era cierto, me lo demostró y yo la pude conocer y entonces me di cuenta que todo lo que había sentido en el pasado no era verdadero amor, porque no se comparaba a lo que me hacía sentir esta chica, y ahora, me va a hacer padre, ¡a mí! Solo por vivir este momento, ya vale la pena no haber tenido suerte en mi juventud, porque sin duda, con Keiko, la vida me lo ha recompensado con creces.

Me pregunto como será tener un hijo, no soy tonto, ya sé que son pequeños, llorones, se cagan encima y debes estar pendiente todo el día de ellos, pero creo que lo que me pregunto es, ¿qué tal seré como padre?, ¿estaré a la altura? En estos nueve meses ni me lo he planteado, siempre he dado por hecho que será algo divertido, como cuando le compramos a V-mon eso precioso conejito. Algo que cuidar y contemplar. Me sorprende que no haya entrado en la fase histeria, por ejemplo, Miyako ya lleva 5 meses de embarazo y Ken todavía no se ha recuperado del estado de shock en el que entró cuando le dio la noticia. Aunque en eso supongo que también influye la trastornada de Miyako, la verdad es que cuanto más miro a mi alrededor más suerte creo que tengo con mi mujer. Al menos ella, parece mentalmente equilibrada, además de que como he dicho antes, tiene un cuerpo de Miss Mundo.

Se ha quedado dormidita, ¿estará arroba también dormido?

Coloco la oreja en su enorme tripa, tratando de escucharlo, igual los bebés ya hablan en sueños, o roncan o… ¿se hacen pis?

De repente he sentido como algo empapaba mi pierna y no es el bebé, es mi Keiko, ¿se ha hecho pipi dormida? Igual esto de estar embarazada no es tan fantástico como había pensado, debe ser un asco esto de no controlar tus esfínteres.

Me da una pena terrible, pero no me queda otra que despertarla.

-Pastelito.- sonrío al ver sus preciosos ojitos mirándome con ese amor.- pastelito, que creo que te estás haciendo pipi.

Ella se extraña, mira un poco para abajo y niega.

-No, que yo sepa.

-Pues te está saliendo un líquido de la entrepierna.

Eso es indiscutible.

Ella se reincorpora un poco, todavía somnolienta.

-Que raro.

-Sí que lo es.

Veo su rostro, como abre los ojos con fuerza y parece que de alguna forma sus pensamientos están conectados con los míos, porque creo que estamos pensando lo mismo. No es que entienda mucho de estos temas, pero he leído bastante libros, bueno, en realidad he mirado los dibujitos y he leído los pies de fotos, de embarazos, bebés y mundiales de futbol, y para mí que esto es lo que se dice…

-¡He roto aguas!

Siempre piensa antes que yo.

-Dai, cariño, tenemos que ir al hospital.

Ella habla pero no la escucho, me he quedado paralizado, sin capacidad de reacción. Ya viene, ¡ya viene!, dentro de nada ese bulto dejará de ser una arroba sin nombre para pasar a ser un niño o una niña con nombre…

-¡Y ni siquiera tenemos nombre!.- transformo en gritos mis pensamientos.

Veo la expresión de apuro de mi pastelito y me siento como una rata miserable, porque no tengo derecho a dejarme llevar por el pánico, al fin y al cabo es de su vagina de la que va a salir una personita, no de la mía.

-Vale, tranquilidad, yo cojo la bolsita y… ¡ni siquiera he encontrado tu neceser!

Esto es un caos, no tengo nada preparado, menuda mierda de padre que voy a ser, seguro que en cuanto el bebé salga lo primero que va a hacer es mirarme con desprecio y decirme "¿y este fracasado es mi padre?", y yo no estoy preparado para ser un fracasado delante de mi arroba.

Me cuesta respirar, siento una profunda presión en el pecho, puede que se deba al sujetador que todavía llevo abrochado, pero yo creo que no, yo creo que estoy teniendo algo que nunca había tenido antes en mi vida: miedo, pánico, ansiedad.

¡Maldita sea Daisuke!, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, luché contra mi admirado Ken Ichijouji cuando era el Kaiser sin detenerme, contra MalonMyotismon sin ningún temor, también lo hice contra Armageddemon, he aguantado durante 25 años a una hermana como Jun… siempre he seguido adelante con todo, con fuerza, con valor, con determinación, ¿y ahora?, ¿por qué no puedo enfrentarme a esto ahora?

Siento una calida mano apoyada en mi espalda y la miró, para mí, ella siempre ha sido como la afición a un equipo de futbol, indispensable. Fue la que me apoyó cuando decidí irme a EEUU a vender fideos en un puesto callejero, la que estuvo a mi lado, junto a V-mon, esos días que no tenía dinero ni para un motel cutre, esos días que dormíamos apretujados en mi puesto, fue la que, cuando todos me decían que dejase de hacer el idiota y volviese a casa a buscarme un trabajo con más futuro me dijo que no hiciese caso a nadie, salvo a mí mismo, que hiciese lo que me gustaba y que ella estaría siempre apoyándome. Ella es la que me hizo triunfar.

A ella le debo todo lo que tengo, pero no solo mis restaurantes y mis bienes materiales, también todo lo que tengo en mi interior, porque de alguna manera, ella me hizo ser como soy, mejor dicho, descubrir como podía ser. Descubrir que yo también tenía mi parte sensible, cariñosa, incluso cursi, que no era un bocazas descerebrado como algunos me decían, ella vio lo bueno de mí desde el principio, confío en mí desde siempre.

-Fideito, ahora necesito tu ayuda.

Si sus manos son cálidas, sus palabras son sobrecogedoras. La forma en la que ella me habla, nunca me había hablado nadie. Estaba asustado, no podía negarlo, pero en estos momentos me necesitaba, ella y el bebé. Tengo que ser ese Daisuke que no se rendía ante nada, luego ya habrá tiempo para dejarme llevar por el histerismo.

Supongo que ha visto mi rostro de determinación, porque ella por fin sonríe. Lo he conseguido, he logrado transmitirle mi inexistente seguridad.

-Llama a un taxi y…

-¡Ni hablar!

La corto, porque no dejaría que mi hijo fuese en un lento y cutre taxi de la ciudad de Tokio. Se harían las cosas a mi manera, por fin lo había decidido.

-¡V-mon!

El muy vago ya está jugando con Lopmon a la estúpida consola, maldita la hora en la que le enseñé a jugar.

-Ahora no que estoy a punto de digievolucionar con el digiegg de la amistad.

Dice inmerso en su partida, sin saber, que esa digievolución no solo la iba a hacer de forma virtual.

-Tus deseos son ordenes amigo, ¡Digimental up!

-¿Qué?

En segundos, Raidramon ya está en el salón de nuestra casa. Miro a Keiko para ver si está orgullosa de mí y de mis rápidas acciones, y en seguida me doy cuenta de que de alguna forma la he vuelto a cagar.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?, que lo que va a salir de aquí es un niño guión niña, no un digimon maniaco contra el que luchar.

-Iremos más rápido.

-¡No pienso montarme en eso!

Si me hubiesen dado un yen por cada vez que Keiko me había dicho eso cada vez que tenía una brillante idea, sería rico.

Para mí, no había más que hablar y ella no supo ni como, ni siquiera Raidramon que aún estaba alucinado por haberle hecho digievolucionar de forma tan repentina, pero ella ya estaba montada y Raidramon camino al hospital.

Me encanta la cara de envidia y flipe con la que me mira la gente cuando voy montado en Raidramon, aunque claro, en esta ocasión estoy tan pendiente de que mi Keiko no se caiga y de que mi arroba no salga, que ni me fijo.

Lo bueno de ir montado en un digimon es que no tienes que preocuparte en aparcar, por eso, nada más llegar al hospital, puedo apresurarme a entrar a mi esposa.

-¡Mi mujer va a dar a luz!, ¡un médico!

Observo como la enfermera a la que le he pegado ese grito en el oído me mira con odio, más bien con extrañeza.

-¿Y quien de las dos es la mujer?.- me pregunta con ¿ironía?

¡Demonios!, todavía llevo el cojín y el maldito sujetador, trato de quitármelo pero entonces Keiko grita, se retuerce y siento que me va a romper la mano. ¡No es momento para que esa idiota enfermera trate de hacerse la graciosa!

Parece que se ha dado cuenta y ya ha traído una silla de ruedas para sentarla.

-¿Ha nacido arroba ya?.- me pregunta V-mon, subiéndose por mi espalda.

-¡No ves que no!, ¿y ya has aparcado?

Estoy tan nervioso que ni sé lo que digo. Todo me parece borroso, como si no lo estuviese viviendo yo en ese momento, como si lo viese desde la lejanía, solo veo como un médico se acerca y le hace una pregunta a mi mujer.

-¿Es primeriza?

-No, somos de Tokio, número de seguro 7639.…

-¡Sí somos primerizas!.- me corta Keiko, pegando otro gran grito.

¡Ni me había enterado de lo que me había preguntado!, ¿qué demonios es ser primeriza?, ¿una especie de secta o qué?

-Pues no parece, este pequeño viene muy rápido.- le oigo comentar, mientras examina un poco a mi esposa.

-Dile arroba para no confundirlo/a.

Empiezo a sentir miedo de mí mismo, ¿Cuántas tonterías seré capaz de decir en este tiempo?, ¿y Keiko?, ¿Cuántos de esos gritos desgarradores dará?

-Ahora vamos a llevarla para ver su dilatación, pero visto las contracciones, parece que va a salir disparado.

¿En que idioma hablan esos idiotas con bata?, No sabía que Keiko tuviese una cosa llamada dilatación o sino estos nervios no me dejan pensar con claridad.

-¡Que es eso de la dilatación!, ¿no tendrá un tumor o algo así?

Por la cara con la que me mira el doctor, me doy cuenta de que estoy volviendo a hacer el ridículo.

-Tranquilo, es solo ver cuanto se ha ensanchado su vagina.

-Ha dicho vagina.- me río descontrolado como un niño de diez años.

Si de normal no soy dueño de mis actos, hoy menos que nunca. Aquí puede pasar cualquier cosa.

-Daisuke, ¿quieres que vaya con ella?.- me pregunta V-mon.

Lo que me faltaba, hasta mi compañero me ve incapaz de asistir a mi mujer en el parto.

-Cuando tu vagina se dilate y tengas una arroba, estarás en un parto, mientras tanto ¡avisa a los demás y déjame tranquilo!

Grito, me sofoco, me desespero y por fin me quito ese cojín que me daba un calor de muerte, trato de hacer lo mismo con el sostén, por mis manos están sudadas y me resulta imposible y como mi orgullo me impide decirle a alguien que me ayude, me resigno, tendré que ver nacer a mi bebé medio trasvertido.

No sé ni cuanto rato ha pasado desde que llegamos, pero por lo visto, en estos momento, por la vagina de mi Keiko ya podría pasar un tranvía, lo que eso significa que mi arroba, por muy cabezón/a que sea, también pasará.

-Póngase esto para entrar.

Una enfermera me da un traje verde y eso me alivia un poco, así arroba no pensará que su padre es un bicho raro nada más nacer, podrá descubrirlo a lo largo de su vida.

Veo que mi Keiko ya está despatarrada en una camilla, ¡pero desde cuando las cosas transcurren tan a cámara rápida!, me dice cosas, insultos, gritos, amenazas, pero yo la agarro de la mano y la beso en la frente, deseando que pudiese cambiarme con ella en ese momento, que ese sufrimiento que esta padeciendo fuese mío, que arroba saliese de mi vagina no de la suya, aunque para eso tendría que hacerme una vagina de esas. Igual el médico ese que tiene la cabeza metida en la entrepierna de mi pastelito puede hacerme una.

¡La cantidad de tonterías que piensas en el momento más importante de tu vida!, porque eso lo tenía claro, este era el momento más importante de mi vida y ese ser que iba a nacer sustituiría en mi corazón hasta al magnífico Messi. Ya había hecho el hueco en la estantería para poner su primera foto y en la puerta de casa, también había hueco para poner su nombre y tenía hasta el carnet de socio de los Tokyo Verdy preparado para cuando naciese.

Lo tenía todo listo, solo faltaba él o ella y me felicidad sería completa.

Un nuevo grito, ¿mi madre también gritaría así cuando me tuvo?, si es así, tiene mi permiso de por vida para darme todos los coscorrones que desee, ¿y mi hermana?, ¿también lo haría cuando nació mi sobrino?, solo por es también le consentiré todas las bofetadas que deseé darme. ¿Qué se quejaban de vicio?, ¡que salga un cabezón por tu entrepierna, veremos a ver si te quejas de vicio!

He sido injusto en mis pensamientos, me gustaría verme a mí en su situación, si tenía tanta fuerza como para traer a la vida a esa personita. Soy valiente en la batalla, en la aventura… pero en esto, no sé si sería tan valiente.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien amor. Estoy a tu lado.- digo ni sé como, solo se que me ha salido del alma.

Ella se echa para atrás, sigue gritando con fuerza, pero entonces noto que su expresión se relaja un poco, se alivia un poco, solo un poco y me atrevo a mirar a su entrepierna.

-Es niño.- dice el doctor.

Y yo no sé si es niño o niño, solo sé que es la cosa más alucinante que he visto nunca.

-¿Es mi hijo?.- pregunto, completamente aturdido, escuchando por primera vez ese magnífico llanto.

Oigo, como el doctor ríe.

-Si está es la vagina de su mujer supongo que sí.

Me lo ponen en los brazos, yo no estaba preparado para que me lo pusiesen en los brazos, no me lo esperaba, pero ellos me lo ponen, y siento algo demasiado bonito como para explicarlo. Solo sé que no es solo mi hijo, es más que eso, es mi orgullo, es lo mejor que he hecho nunca.

-Amor…

Escucho ese susurro desesperado, y llorando, porque ya ni sé desde hace cuanto rato estoy llorando, miró a mi mujer.

-Es nuestro hijo.- digo, mientras se lo deposito en su regazo.

Me quedo sin habla observando esa escena, porque no hay nada más enternecedor que ver a una madre sosteniendo por primera vez a su hijo, bueno solo una cosa, que esa madre sea la mujer que amas y esa hijo sea tu hijo.

Sé que estoy como en shock, como no asumiendo lo que está pasando, pero eso no evita para que sienta más felicidad que en toda mi vida. Quiero verlo, tocarlo, besarlo, no perderme absolutamente nada de este momento.

Beso la cabecita de mi hijo, pensando en que voy a ser el primero que le bese la cabeza en toda su vida, bueno, sin contar su madre, le acarició los mofletes, pensando también en que soy el primero en hacerlo, en que de todas las personas que le acaricien en toda su vida, yo habré sido el primero, todos los demás lo harán sobre mi caricia.

Entonces miro al amor de mi vida y siento su mirada todavía más aturdida que la mía, porque es asombroso lo que ha pasado esa tarde. Hace nada bromeábamos en nuestra cama y ahora teníamos a nuestro hijo en brazos.

Si alguien duda sobre si la vida es maravillosa, debería vivir este momento. De hecho, creo que todo el mundo debería vivir este momento, sentir lo que yo siento ahora, porque sin duda es el placer supremo.

La beso a ella, lo beso a él, no quiero que nada nos interrumpa, pero entonces esa enfermera se acerca y veo como nos arrebata a nuestro hijo de nuestras manos.

-¿Qué hace?, ¡devuélvenoslo secuestra niños!

Siento la tranquilizadora mano de mi esposa por mi mejilla.

-Solo van a limpiarlo mi vida y a comprobar que está bien.

-Está bien, yo lo he visto bien, ¿tú no lo has visto bien?, tiene la nariz de mi padre, es idéntica.

Ni sé lo que digo, si de normal no pienso demasiado antes de hablar, con esta emoción mucho menos.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo se va a llamar?.- pregunta una de las enfermeras.

Cierro los ojos desconcertado. ¿Por qué esa diabólica enfermera quiere saber tanto sobre nuestro hijo?

-¡Si quieres un hijo que salga de tu vagina, no nos robarás el nuestro!

Lo bueno de acabar de ser padre, es que todos son muy permisivos con las paranoias de uno y no se molestan por mis absurdeces.

-Es para la pulserita, para que no se confunda, ¿por qué no querréis que se pierda vuestro hijo, verdad?

La dichosa enfermera sabe manipular.

Miro a Keiko, dándome cuenta, por sus lloros y su sonrisa de felicidad, que podría haberlo llamado Messi que ella ni se habría enterado. Tengo hasta esa tentación, pero en el último segundo lo descarto. No quiero que nada de nuestro hijo pueda provocar una discusión entre pastelito y yo, mi hijo no se merece eso.

-Pues eh…

-No importa.- corta la enfermera.- ponemos Motomiya Musuko y ya está.

Y siento que es perfecto, más que eso, que suena perfecto, "hijo", tanto tiempo llamándose arroba que por fin se merecía que le llamasen lo que era "hijo".

-A mí me gusta, Musuko suena a futbolista famoso.

-A mí también, además, cuando era pequeña tenía un hámster que se llamaba así, al que le tenía mucho cariño.

Está ida, está claro que para el parto le han dado alguna droga que le ha sentado mal, pero está contenta, feliz, radiante. Es el nombre perfecto para él, ambos lo sabemos, ambos lo hemos sentido así en este momento.

Y así fue como nació mi hijo, Musuko Motomiya, o dicho de otra manera, como yo me convertí, para el resto de mi vida, en padre.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

><p>NA: bueno esto lo escribí hace un mes o así, era para el día del padre (aquí es el 19 de marzo). Tenía intención de escribir un pequeño corto de todos los digielegidos siendo padres y de hecho las ideas están, pero no he llegado a escribir más que este, y no sé cuando escribiré el resto, por eso lo dejo in-progress. El caso, que no sabía si publicarlo o no, porque no se si lo voy a continuar o no, pero, como son historias separadas me dije, da igual que lo continúe o no, puedo publicarlo perfectamente. Y ahora, buscando tesoros por mis archivos, me lo he encontrado, lo he releído y me he dicho, si me gusta bastante como quedó, ¿por qué no publicarlo?, así que, aquí esta, espero que os haya gustado.

Aclarar, no sé, lo de arroba es porque se suele poner eso para abarcar los dos géneros ¿no?, paridas de Daisuke y el nombre del niño, sí, significa hijo, sin más, se explica en el propio fic.

Nada más entonces, lo de siempre, gracias por leer y ya me diréis con quien queréis que siga, en el caso de que queráis que siga, aunque ya sabéis que al final haré lo que me plazca, como siempre XD. **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	2. Koushiro: Cuando estés en mis brazos

**CHICHI NO HI**

Día del padre

**~ Cuando estés en mis brazos ~**

Le encanta chuparse los dedos, lo hace desde que la conozco. Miento, en realidad, en nuestras primeras citas no lo hacía, supongo que quería mostrar unos modales perfectos, y de verdad los tiene. Sabe comer con más cubiertos que yo e incluso usa mejor los clásicos palillos japoneses. Pero a veces, no puede resistirse y cuando algo está delicioso, lo come con los dedos, sobre todo si es comida de su país, y se los chupa hasta el último rincón, mostrando esa sonrisa de placer y satisfacción.

-Yoshie está delicioso, muchas gracias.- le dice, mientras se recuesta un poco hacia atrás, dejando bien visible esa enorme tripa.

-Le llamé a tu madre para pedirle la receta, me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Mi madre le recoge el plato.

-Por un momento pensé que estaba frente al Taj Mahal, de verdad que te ha quedado igual que a mi madre, ¿verdad cariño?

Estoy obnubilado, no pienso nada en concreto, simplemente disfruto de esta situación, por eso me cuesta entender que Mina me está hablando a mí. Trago despacio, en un vano intento de que se conforme con esa respuesta, porque realmente las estaba oyendo pero no escuchando.

Noto la desaprobatoria mirada de mi madre y la sonrisa divertida de mi esposa, esa misma que me pone siempre que me cuenta algo de vital importancia y yo no la escucho porque estoy frente al ordenador. Pocas veces se suele enfadar, normalmente me sonríe de esa forma, me cosquillea por la nuca como si fuese un cachorrito y me deja trabajar. No soy un marido demasiado atento, trato de mejorarlo, pero me sumerjo con ciertas cosas en mi mundo y no puedo evitarlo.

Agradezco la paciencia que tiene mi mujer.

-Koushiro, deberías ser más atento.- recrimina mi madre y yo me siento como si tuviese diez años y ella fuese Tentomon.

Como una galleta para pasar desapercibido y no tener que responder nada.

-Mina, ¿ya te trae tus antojos o se pasa el día en la computadora?

Noto calor en mis mejillas, me estoy sonrojando y es que no estoy acostumbrado a que mi madre hable de antojos con mi mujer, porque eso significa que habla de mi hija, esa que he concebido. No me gusta a donde puede llegar esta conversación.

-Es muy considerado, te lo aseguro.

Me da felicidad ver que Mina me defiende, aunque para ello tenga que ocultar más de una verdad.

Soy un desastre como marido y padre.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora hijo?.- noto el tono preocupado de mi madre y me doy cuenta de mi pose dramática, con las manos en la nuca y la cara rozando el plato.

Trato de quitarle importancia, considerando que esta visita ya se ha alargado demasiado y lo único que voy a conseguir es algún dolor de cabeza y un enfado de mi mujer dándose cuenta de lo poco detallista que soy.

-Tenemos que irnos, ¿verdad Mina?.- le digo. Ella me entiende a la perfección. Siempre ha sido así, sabe con una mirada que me estoy agobiando y necesito cambiar de aires urgentemente.

-Así es.

Nos despedimos de mi madre, como de costumbre me da una cesta de comida, eso me hace sonreír sintiéndome muy querido. Tendré cincuenta años y ella seguirá haciéndome comida, es una de esas cosas características de mi madre.

Para cuando me quiero dar cuenta Mina me la ha arrebatado.

-¿Te importa si como uno de los pastelitos?, son mis favoritos.- dice, rebuscando por la cesta.

No soy consciente, pero seguramente mis labios hayan dibujado una sonrisa.

Y luego decían que los tragones son los Yagami, pues esa niña que lleva mis genes no se quedaba atrás.

Genes. Me entristezco al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué importancia tienen los genes exactamente? Yo no tengo los mismos de mis padres y creo que por lo menos como persona me parezco a ellos. Al menos es lo que he intentado toda mi vida, ya que mis padres han sido el mayor ejemplo que podría tener.

Miro a mi madre, la ternura y devoción que desprende su mirada cuando me mira o cuando mira a mi esposa y su gran barriga. ¿Miraré yo así a mi hija?

Debo de haber puesto una expresión de preocupación porque ella me lo ha notado. Lo veo en su cara, la conozco demasiado bien.

Entonces me toma del brazo.

-Hijo, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

Y siento un agobio en mi interior, porque ese tono y esa mirada la he visto antes, justo el día en que mis padres me confirmaron lo que por mi curiosidad había descubierto mucho antes, que era adoptado.

Sin darme cuenta busco a Mina, seguramente para ver si me pide algo o me suplica cansada que nos vayamos ya y me salve de esta situación. Sin embargo, a estas alturas debí saber que eso no pasaría, que Mina nunca me reclamaría si está mi madre de por medio.

-Os espero en el coche, con los pasteles.- dice. Se despide de mi madre y yo lo veo todo como desde la lejanía.

No quiero que se vaya, no quiero quedarme solo en estos momentos. Necesito su apoyo, no quiero volver a enfrentar esta clase de situaciones en soledad.

-Ven, por favor, quiero darte una cosa.

Mamá me estira del brazo y aunque mi mente sigue puesta en Mina yo la sigo.

Me lleva hasta la habitación de mis padres, de un cajón saca un libro y me lo tiende.

La curiosidad es mi gran característica y siempre tengo ganas de ver, leer, estudiar y contemplar todos los sucesos que trascurren a mi alrededor, pero por algún extraño motivo no quiero saber nada de ese libro. Algo en mi interior me dice que abrirá viejas heridas, cosas que, en teoría, ya tengo superadas.

Tengo curiosidad por todo, pero a veces es mejor ignorar algunas cosas para no sentir dolor.

Pero mi madre insiste.

-Llevo toda mi vida pensando si debería dártelo o no… pero ahora que vas a ser padre, creo que debes tenerlo, y de hecho me gustaría que lo tuvieses.- suspiro, me noto nervioso, siento esa opresión en el pecho de cuando era pequeño, de cuando no sabía quien era y no entendía porque mis padres no me decían la verdad. No obstante, mi maldita curiosidad hace que fije mi vista en el título. Es escrito a mano, se llama "Cuando estés en mis brazos".

-Mamá…- ni sé que decir, solo sé que no quiero una nueva lucha interna, un nuevo quebradero de cabeza por este tema. Soy feliz así, ¿para que remover las cosas?

Pero mamá ha tomado una decisión.

-Es un diario.

Lo suponía.

-Es de tu madre.

Lo sabía.

-De cuando estaba embarazada de ti.

Lo imaginaba.

¿Por qué mi mente casi nunca se equivoca?

Miles de contradicciones inundan mi mente, esa que casi siempre suelo tener clara, cuando oigo hablar a mi madre de mi madre. Suena raro, suena absurdo, suena doloroso. ¿No se da cuenta esa mujer que tengo en frente que mi madre es y será Yoshie Izumi siempre?

-Tú eres mi madre.- tengo un nudo en el estómago, pero mi voz logra salir con determinación.

Ella me sonríe, la misma sonrisa que llevo viendo desde que tengo memoria, ¿cómo no va a ser esa mujer mi madre?

-Cariño, entiendo tu respeto hacia nosotros, y a papá y a mí nos hace muy felices, pero no debes olvidar que tienes otros papás que desgraciadamente no pudieron disfrutar de ti, pero que te amaron mucho y tenían mucha ilusión por tenerte.

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo el rostro, porque soy incapaz de ver las lágrimas de mi madre, porque sé que pronto las derramaré yo.

Resulta tan duro afrontar esto.

No es que no quiera a mis padres biológicos, por supuesto que sí, de hecho, aunque hace tiempo que no lo hago, suelo ir al cementerio a visitarlos. Pero siempre es así, simplemente una fría lápida son mis padres. Algo que no pueda echar de menos, pero si les conozco más, entonces puede que haya cosas que eche de menos y me impida ser feliz.

No sé si es lo correcto, pero hace tiempo que decidí que en este tema no sería curioso, que no quería sufrir pensando en como habría sido la vida de esas dos personas e incluso la mía si no hubiese sucedido esa tragedia.

No puedo explicar eso con la lógica, ni con los números, ni con mi mente, esa que dicen que es brillante, por eso, prefiero no meditarlo.

Sacudo la cabeza.

-Te lo agradezco mamá, pero prefiero no saber más de lo necesario de ellos, ya lo sabes.

Me había negado a aceptar hasta una foto, porque no quería tener una imagen de ellos por miedo a que de repente un día, desbancasen en mi mente a mis padres en la definición de esta palabra.

Para mamá tampoco es fácil este tipo de situaciones, pero es muy comprensiva y lidia con estos temas mucho mejor que yo.

Deja el libro sobre la cama y abre otro cajón de la mesilla de donde saca una foto.

Luego se coloca a mi lado y me la muestra.

Por un momento pienso que es de mis padres biológicos y por eso tengo cierto rechazo a mirarla, pero de nuevo mi curiosidad guía mis ojos y me topo con mi madre, Yoshie Izumi, manteniendo a un bebé entre sus brazos.

-¿Soy yo?.- pregunto titubeando.

Trago con dificultad al ver como mi madre niega.

Cierro los ojos sintiéndome idiota y despreciable.

A veces olvido que ellos también perdieron un bebé, que ellos tuvieron un hijo y que ese hijo no era yo.

-Es Tenma, mi bebé.

Voy para atrás buscando una salida, pero acabo encontrando una silla en donde me siento.

Tengo ganas de llorar, de gritar o de abrazar a mi madre, y sobretodo tengo ganas de seguir mirando la foto de ese niño.

Mis padres nunca hablan de este tema, nunca hablan de él y por supuesto nunca me habían dicho ni su nombre, ni me habían enseñado una foto.

Y no es porque ya me tengan a mí, es porque les produce dolor, igual que lo que me sucede a mí con mis padres biológicos.

-Koushiro…- su voz está quebrada y yo ya notó la humedad en mis mejillas. Finalmente me ha contagiado sus lágrimas. Me toma la mano, es suave, es cálida, es de una madre.- tú eres mi hijo y eres lo que más amo en el mundo, pero eso no evita para que no haya ni un solo día de mi vida que no piense en este bebé, porque también es mi hijo y lo perdí.

No puedo ni empezar a imaginar que se siente al perder un hijo, porque está claro que de esta tragedia el que mejor parado salí fui yo. Perdí a mis padres, pero nunca les he echado de menos, porque he tenido unos padres maravillosos, pero ellos perdieron a un hijo, y por mucho que me hayan tenido a mí, jamás podrán olvidar a ese bebé que enterraron.

Soy tan egoísta.

-Tengo dos hijos, cariño…- me acaricia la mejilla con mimo. No suelo ser una persona cariñosa e intento no parecer demasiado emocional, pero con ella me deshago, por eso ya no hago nada más por retener mis lágrimas, por tomar su mano y besarla.- al igual que tú tienes dos mamás y dos papás. No lo olvides nunca, no te olvides de ellos.

No sé si me ha convencido, lo dudo porque yo suelo ser muy cabezota y solo cambio de opinión cuando yo mismo me demuestro que estaba equivocado, pero eso no evita para que asienta sus palabras y acepte ese libro.

El libro de mi madre.

...

Oigo media milésima de cada canal del televisor, acompañado de un suspiro de aburrimiento de Mina.

-¿Qué quieres que ponga?.- dice desganada.

No le presto atención, todos mis sentidos están en ese libro que mantengo entre mis brazos y que no me he atrevido a abrir. Un libro que tocó mi madre, que lo escribió y me lo dedicó hace ya treinta años, cuando todavía no sabía como era mi cara, cuando creía que iba a poder criarme y cuidarme. Antes de que le arrebatasen la vida.

¿Quién tiene valor para leer algo así?

Tiro la cabeza para atrás y resoplo agobiado, intentando que en ese suspiro se vayan todas mi dudas, mis miedos y mis inseguridades.

En teoría, es un regalo poder leer algo como esto, pero para mí era algo que no tenía planeado, y por lo tanto tenía que pasar por mi intenso método analítico.

Siempre tengo que pasar todo por la mente, ¿por qué no podré ser alguna vez pasional y atrevido y hacer las cosas con el corazón? Si así fuese ya lo habría abierto y seguramente estaría llorando de emoción al leer, por primera vez, unas palabras de mi madre biológica dirigidas a mí.

Pero yo no soy como Taichi o incluso Yamato.

Yo no me guío por sentimientos, a mí no me dominan. Yo dejo que sea el cerebro el que tome todas las decisiones.

Inmerso en mi dilema, vuelvo la cabeza a la izquierda y a la derecha, encontrándome ahí los ojos de Mina. ¿Cuánto rato lleva mirándome así?

-¿Me vas a decir ya lo que te pasa?.- me suplica.

Y ahora querría hacer algún puchero, dejarme caer sobre sus piernas y esperar a que me hiciese mimos, pero no lo hago, porque no es lógico, ni racional. Eso no aliviará mis problemas, ni hará que estos dilemas desaparezcan de mi cabeza.

Por eso, me limito a hacer una mueca de despreocupación.

-No me engañas, llevas pegado a esa cosa desde que saliste de casa de tu madre y aunque no me lo digas sé que has estado llorando.

Esta preocupada y triste, y yo no sé como actuar. Normalmente no suelo ser una persona que de motivos para que mi alrededor se preocupe o se ponga triste.

No me gusta que Mina sufra por mi culpa, tampoco me gusta ocultarle cosa. Quizá, no sea tan innecesario desahogarse con otras personas, tal vez, ella me dé ese valor que me falta.

-Es un diario.- se lo muestro, ella lo toma con interés.- lo escribió mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mí.

-¡Que bonito!.- exclama, abriéndolo con emoción.

-Mi madre biológica.- acoto, y ella levanta la cabeza con sorpresa. Sin saber como reaccionar, seguramente piense que cualquier cosa que diga en ese momento pueda ser una metedura de pata y me pueda sentar mal.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Curiosamente, sin contar mi familia, solo Tento y ella saben que los Izumi no son mis verdaderos padres. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie más porque sentía que era como renegar de mis padres y no quería que eso fuese así, pero evidentemente, con la mujer que amo y decidí pasar el resto de mi vida y formar una familia debía ser completamente sincero.

Quería que supiese de mí tanto como sé yo mismo.

Mina ya lo manosea con nerviosismo y lo mira con lejanía. Creo que no se siente con el derecho de leerlo, sin embargo, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que no existe otra persona en el mundo que quisiera que leyese ese diario.

La mujer que lleva a mi bebé en su vientre, a mi Chikako, ¿quién mejor que ella para comprender a la mujer que me llevó a mí?

-¿Puedes leerme algo?.- pido con seguridad.

Alza la cabeza, me mira con ese amor que hace despertar mis sentimientos y querer mostrarlos, y me sonríe, bajando la mirada al libro.

Ahora mismo no sé lo que va a pesar, lo que me voy a encontrar y cual va a ser mi reacción, por eso tengo miedo, pero no me importa, porque sé que Mina cuidará de mí.

Tomo su mano, hago un gesto con la cabeza para que empiece y cierro los ojos.

Quiero recrearme en este momento, dejar que ella penetre en mí, conocer por fin a la mujer que me dio la vida.

...

"_Hola mi Koushiro, hoy estás muy revoltoso, es raro porque tú de normal eres muy tranquilito, pero no te preocupes, estoy tan feliz llevándote dentro de mí que no me importa que me des unas patadas de más._

_Hoy ha sido un día muy agotador, tu padre, como de costumbre, se ha pasado el día haciendo números y cosas de genio, pero como hace tan buena tarde al final le he convencido para que dejase todas esas matemáticas del diablo a un lado y saliésemos a dar una vuelta._

_Estamos en el parque, y soy feliz porque no puedo para de imaginar cuando tú estés fuera de mi barriga_ _y papá y yo te paseemos por este parque. De hecho creo que ya nos vemos a los tres agarrados de la mano caminando en el horizonte. _

_Luego imagino a papá sacando su calculadora y empezando a hacer números como está haciendo ahora, a pesar de que me había prometido que estaría desconectado de esas cosas… pero bueno, se lo perdono. Imagino que tú y yo nos tiraremos en la hierba, te cantaré alguna canción y luego miraremos la forma de la nubes. Podríamos decirle a papá que juegue con nosotros pero la última vez que jugué con él a esto solo veía raíces cuadradas, cosenos, y el número pi…_

_Ya conoces a tu padre, parece que vive siempre en otro mundo, pero es muy bueno, sensible y nos quiere muchísimo._

_Seguro que te preguntas como dos personas tan diferentes congeniamos tan bien y de hecho es una pregunta que yo me hago muy a menudo, pero luego lo miro y me doy cuenta de que jamás podría estar con otra persona que no fuese él, a pesar de que él quiera a las matemáticas más que a mí… es broma peque, ya nos conoces._

_Me pregunto como serás, ¿serás un genio adicto a las fórmulas como tu padre o un amante de la naturaleza y el aire libre como esta loca que te escribe?, o igual eres una mezcla de los dos. Seguro que sí, seguro que eres una mezcla perfecta._

_Creo que te voy dejar ya mi niñito, tu padre se está poniendo de los nervios porque una abeja está volando muy cerca de él y necesita volver al refugio, lejos de insectos voladores. No le digas que te lo he dicho, pero papá tienes pánico a los insectos, sin embargo a mí me encantan, de hecho hasta alguna vez he soñado en ir montada en un insecto gigante. Sé que es una tontería, pero me apetecía compartirlo contigo, de alguna forma, sé que me entiendes, ¿verdad mi Kou?_

_Lo dicho, que encima ahora se le están volando los apuntes, ya me lo imagino en casa "tres días de trabajo volando por el parque, la última vez que salgo a tomar el aire". No debería reírme, pero es que hace unos gestos muy graciosos cuando se enfada y se desespera, ¿los harás tú igual?_

_Dentro de poco lo sabré. Estoy deseando verte, abrazarte y decirte a la cara lo mucho que te quiero mi pequeño genio._

_Te prometo que haré lo posible por ser la mejor madre del mundo y tu padre lo mismo._

_Vamos a ser muy felices, te quiero Koushiro._

_Esperándote pacientemente, se despide tu mamá."_

...

No puedo decirlo con seguridad, pero creo que había empezado a llorar como un niño desde la primera línea y ya no había podido parar.

Siento las manos de Mina limpiar mis mejillas y yo no hago nada por hacerme al autosuficiente, porque quiero que me las limpie, que me consuele, compartir este momento con ella.

Me acurruco en su barriga y dejo que me acaricie, que me sosegue y me diga cosas dulces.

Pronto cierro los ojos y en mi cabeza no dejo de escuchar las palabras de mi madre.

Estoy feliz por descubrir esto, pero por otro lado siento una profunda angustia por ella, por mi padre, por lo adoptivos, por mí, por Tenma, por todo. Todo es muy cruel, ¿por qué demonios el destino fue así?, mi madre tenía derecho a tenerme y mi otra madre tenía derecho a no ver morir a su hijo.

Es imposible encontrar una explicación a este drama y por eso me aturde, me afecta y me bloquea. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que pensar?

Por eso no deseaba saber nada de ellos, porque no quería encontrarme en esta situación. No quería pensar como hubiese sido mi vida si ellos no hubiesen muerto, pero ahora sé que habría sido perfecta, y eso me duele, me hace echarlos de menos.

Lentamente mis pensamientos dejan de fluir, van siendo más abstractos e ilógicos y en cuestión de segundos, ya estoy dormido.

...

Al despertar lo primero que me llama la atención es el sabor salado en mi boca. Enseguida me doy cuenta que son las lágrimas ya secas que he derramado en sueños.

Somnoliento, levanto la cabeza para ver que sigo estando en el mismo sitio que cuando me quedé dormido, en la tripa de mi esposa, junto a mi hijita.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilito mi amor?.- me pregunta mientras me acaricia el cabello y la cara como si fuese un perrito.

Asiento mientras me recompongo.

Interiormente estoy destrozado, pero al menos ya me siento capacitado para volver a controlar mis emociones.

Pasas unos minutos en absoluto silencio y entonces, vuelvo a notar la mano de Mina sobre mi espalda.

-¿Estás contento por haberlo leído?

Fijo la vista en un punto de la nada, reflexionando esa pregunta, averiguando si tiene una respuesta real o dijese lo que dijese sería mentira. Como es la segunda opción opto por no decir nada.

No sé si estoy contento o no sé si me arrepiento, la verdad que ahora no sé que pensar, en realidad ni me apetece pensar, cosa que no me había sucedido nunca.

-No busques respuestas, porque estas cosas no tienen respuesta.

Su voz me da calma, consigue que de verdad quiera mantener la mente en blanco, sin ansiar saber más o menos. Me basta con que ella esté a mi lado.

De repente me entran ganas de sonreír, porque es curioso que los seres que más me conocen sean siempre los que ponen en duda mi capacidad de encontrar respuestas para todo.

Evidentemente que no las tengo, pero me gusta pensar que las puedo encontrar, sin embargo Tento primero y después Mina son los que me recuerdan que es imposible que pueda tener todas las respuestas.

Mucho menos en esta clase de temas, donde no es que no las pueda encontrar, es que directamente no existen respuestas, solo sentimientos.

-Gracias.- le digo, dándome cuenta de que es lo que quiero hacer en este momento.

-¿A dónde vas?.- me pregunta intentando seguirme, yo se lo impido.

-No me llevará mucho, lo prometo. Mejor quédate aquí, no quiero que te canses.

Mina mira su barriga y con ternura la acaricia.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes por favor.

Le dedico una sonrisa de seguridad y sin perder más tiempo abandono mi hogar.

Necesito ir a un lugar en estos instantes, pero no voy solo, le pido a Tentomon que me acompañe.

No sé exactamente que pasará cuando de nuevo esté frente a sus lápidas, pero lo que sí sé es que si existe alguna repuesta en mi corazón solo la encontraré en ese lugar.

...

-Hacía tiempo que no venías aquí.- me dice mi compañero.

Yo no respondo, mis ojos están presos de los nombres inscritos en la piedra de las personas que me dieron la vida.

Respiro, cierro los ojos, busco la respuesta en el viento, pero me doy cuenta de que no está ahí.

Entonces lo veo, sé donde está la respuesta que tanto he andado buscando. Está en mi casa, en el vientre de mi mujer, está en esa niña que cualquier día de estos nacerá.

Mi hija tiene todas las respuestas a todas las preguntas que me pueda hacer como hijo, porque dentro de poco ya dejaré de ser únicamente hijo y me convertiré en padre. Chikako me convertirá en padre, me pondrá en el lugar de mis padres, de los cuatro.

Aún no ha nacido y ya sabe más que yo, me da lecciones de vida.

Sonrío entendiendo a mi madre, porque yo también me imagino su cara y tengo ganas de verla, abrazarla, y compartir con ella mi vida. Entonces me entra una angustia terrible, porque imagino que por un momento me arrebatan esa posibilidad, me niegan mi derecho y mi ilusión de criar y ver crecer a mi hija.

Me entran ganas de llorar. Ahora entiendo a mis padres.

Poso la mano en la lápida y abro los ojos.

-Hola mamá, papá….- aún me resulta raro llamar así a alguien que no sean los Izumi, pero tampoco me sale dirigirme a ellos de otra forma, mucho menos después de leer las palabras de su diario.- sé que hace tiempo que no venía y que por mucho que haya estado ocupado no es excusa, lo siento, pero hoy quería compartir con vosotros algo importante: voy a ser padre, es decir, vais a ser abuelos. Seguro que estáis muy contentos por mí aunque resulta doloroso pensar que vosotros estuvisteis privados de ello a pesar de haber tenido un hijo, a mí.

»Ya os he dicho muchas veces que no os preocupaseis porque tuve los mejore padres del mundo y no los cambiaría nunca. Sé que esto no os sentará mal, es más, sé que seréis felices por ver lo bien que me ha ido y lo mucho que los Izumi me han amado y me aman.- hago una pausa, resoplo tratando de contenerme. Miro a Tentomon, me invita a continuar a pesar de sus ojos lagrimosos.-… además, sé que vosotros allá donde estéis, también habéis sido padres, porque también había un niño que cuidar, Tenma Izumi, el hijo de mi mamá, mi… hermano. Él es vuestro hijo también y estoy seguro de que le habéis querido como si se tratase de mí, porque es lo que a mí me ha pasado con mis padres. Les amo como si fueseis vosotros.

»Gracias por todo, os prometo que lo más pronto posible Chikako sabrá de vosotros y vendrá a veros, porque es vuestra nieta y quiero que sepa lo mucho que le quieren todos sus abuelos, los vivos y los que ya no están aquí desgraciadamente. Nunca os olvidaré y mi descendencia tampoco. Os quiero.

Al finalizar siento que un gran peso de mi corazón se desvanece, que por fin he encontrado esa respuesta sin pregunta. Me siento satisfecho, feliz y con la completa seguridad de que ellos, en algún lugar o de alguna forma también estarán felices.

Siento que ellos viven, no dentro de mí exactamente sino en mis padres adoptivos, son todos uno. De alguna forma creo que es así y me gusta pensar que así sea, aunque no sea lógico, ni analítico. A veces es el corazón el que te da las mejores respuestas y al que tienes que hacer caso.

Comparto una sonrisa con Tentomon, notando que mis ojos también están humedecidos.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Koushiro-han. Tienes una verdadera familia.- dice y me reconforta. Me convence de que es verdad, aunque no es necesario, porque yo ya sabía que era verdad.

Sigo con la mente dispersa y arriesgo de sonar impropio en mí, me gusta tener la mente dispersa. Sin pensar en nada en concreto, solo recreándome en sensaciones, pero entonces, una alarma me hace volver a tierra firme.

Miro mi busca y no puede ser lo que veo, pero es verdad, Mina se ha ido al hospital, se ha puesto de parto.

-¿Qué sucede?.- me pregunta Tento.

Lo miro con una tranquilidad que ni yo entiendo.

-Mi hija va a nacer.

Tentomon da un respingo y empieza a revolotear en estado de nervios, lo que me causa mucha gracia.

-¡Pues vamos al hospital!, ¿quieres que digievolucione?

Es curioso, pero no siento ningún tipo de temor ni nervios, seguramente sea una manera de autoprotegerme, pero por alguna razón me siento capacitado para tomar esto de una forma racional.

-Sabes que está prohibido digievolucionar en el mundo real.- le comunico y veo que Tentomon se queda asombrado.

-¡Es una razón de peso!.- exclama, poniéndose delante de mí.- ¿por qué no estás de los nervios como se puso Jyou, Yamato, Ken o Taichi cuando nacieron sus hijos?

La imagen de mis amigos aparece en mi cabeza, concretamente la del último nombrado, Taichi Yagami. La persona que más admiro y más confío desde hace muchos años. El líder de mis aventuras, el que confió en mí en las situaciones más extremas y me hizo tener seguridad en mí mismo. Mi mejor amigo.

Echo una rápida mirada a la lápida y de repente veo todo como si fuese en código binario, de nuevo mi mente analítica toma las riendas, llegando a una terrible conclusión.

No puedo permitir que mi hija nazca sin asegurarme de que tendrá el mejor padre del mundo.

-Primero tenemos que ir a otro sitio.- le digo a mi compañero.

No lo entiende, pero casi nunca entiende mi comportamiento, pero eso no evita para que me siga, lo que me hace profundamente feliz.

...

Me abre la puerta mi amigo, se sorprende al verme.

-¿Sabes que estás siendo padre?.- me pregunta acelerado.- ahora mismo iba para el hospital. Venga, te llevo.- me da un empujón, pero yo no me muevo.

Antes de todo debo hacer esto, se lo debo a Chikako y también a mis padres.

-Taichi, primero tengo que decirte algo.

Entiendo que él alucine por mi estado de calma. Todavía recuerdo cuando Taiyou nació y la de tilas que ese hombre se tuvo que tomar. Esta claro que somos muy diferentes, pero yo siempre he sabido templar mis emociones, cosa que no significa que no las tenga, por eso tengo que hacer esto rápido, no quiero perderme el nacimiento de mi hija.

-Me lo dices de camino.- insiste en avanzar.

-¡Es importante!.- reclamo.

-¿Mas importante que tu hija?

Bajo la mirada. Por supuesto que no hay nada más importante que ella, pero es cuestión de orden, y esto lo debo hacer antes de que nazca.

Respiro fuertemente, le miro a los ojos, esos que tanta confianza me dan como para por fin comunicarle mi máximo secreto.

-Soy adoptado.

Taichi ya estaba abriendo el coche, pero se detiene para mirarme. Estudia mis gestos, se extraña y finalmente se queda sin palabras.

-¿Estás seguro?, si tienes la nariz de tu madre.

Giro los ojos con agotamiento, recordando porque motivo no me gusta hablar de mis intimidades con mis amigos. Son unos bocazas sin tacto y siempre hablan sin pensar.

-Taichi.- mascullo molesto.

Este agita la cabeza, supongo que para asimilar no solo la noticia sino que se la comunique en un momento tan importante para mí.

Se acerca.

-Perdona pero, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hablar de este tema en este momento?, lo digo porque en el hospital hay una princesa hindú cagándose en ti y en todos tus antepasados sean adoptivos o no.

Debo reconocerlo, también me hacen gracia los comentarios sin sentido de mis amigos.

-No, Mina no es así.

-También pensaba yo que Akane no era así y no veas la cantidad de insultos que salieron por esa boca cuando el cabezón de mi hijo se abría paso por su entrepierna.

Cierro los ojos para sacar esa imagen de mi mente. Taichi siempre tan innecesariamente explícito.

Suspiro regresando la conversación a su cauce. No tengo más tiempo que perder, pero debo dejar todo atado antes de que Chikako llegue al mundo.

-Sé que no es el momento y que no te lo esperabas pero debo hacerlo antes de que nazca mi hija, es importante.

Por fin me presta un poco de atención, quizá ha entendido mi tono apurado. Noto que apoya la mano en mi hombro.

-Koushiro, ¿estás bien?

-Estaré bien cuando te pida esto y tú me lo prometas.

-¿El qué?, ¿de que hablas?

Le debo estar confundiendo y asustando, porque yo siempre suelo ser claro y preciso en mis palabras. No me gusta eso de irme por las ramas.

Por lo que decido afrontar el tema de una buena vez.

-Taichi, quiero que me prometas que si alguna vez a Mina y a mí nos sucede algo, tú y Akane cuidaréis y querréis a mi hija como si fuese vuestra.

Ha quitado la mano de mi hombro y da unos pasos hacia atrás perplejo.

Normal, supongo que no le deben de hacer esta clase de peticiones todos los días.

Yo le mantengo la mirada, porque necesito que me responda y lo haga con el corazón, que me diga que sí y solo entonces podré ser padre tranquilo, sabiendo que en mi ausencia, Chikako tendría los mejores padres del mundo.

-Ah… uh…- pestañea como si viese una alucinación y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-Sé que te pido mucho, pero necesito saberlo, necesito que me lo prometas. Necesito estar seguro de que todo estará bien en caso de que falte. No podría morir con esta intranquilidad de saber que le pasaría a mi pequeña.

Sigue asustado, creo que incluso conmovido, pero eso no evita que me mire con determinación y que me agarre de la camisa.

-¡Mierda Kou!, ¿qué demonios estás hablando?, a tu hija la cuidarás tú y tu princesa hindú.- vi terror en su mirada, soltándome cuidadosamente y mirándome con atención.- ¿no te pasará algo, no?, ¿estás enfermo o…

-No.- apresuro a negar, antes de preocuparlo más.

-¿Entonces a que viene tanto drama?

Giro la cabeza intentando no ponerme demasiado sentimental, pero es imposible controlar las lágrimas y en el fondo, tampoco quiero remediarlas ante mi mejor amigo. A fin de cuentas le estoy pidiendo un gran favor, tiene derecho a ver mi corazón.

-Porque mis padres murieron sin saber que sería de su hijo. Yo he tenido la suerte de que mis padres adoptivos han sido los mejores que haya podido tener, solo quiero tener la tranquilidad de que Chikako correría la misma suerte que yo.- acabo y Taichi se queda sin palabras, creo que incluso se emociona conmigo.- por favor, necesito que me lo prometas.

Sé que muy seguramente no es consciente de lo que le estoy pidiendo, tampoco de lo que está pasando a su alrededor, porque han sido noticias inesperadas e impactantes en muy poco tiempo, pero observo con una profunda alegría como asiente, incluso puedo apreciar seguridad en su mirada.

Respiro tranquilo y sonrío.

Ahora sí estoy preparado para ser padre.

...

Los sucesos se trascurren excesivamente deprisa para mí porque me gusta que las cosas sean más tranquilas, que me de tiempo a experimentar y analizar todo lo que me rodea, sin embargo, en ese instante tampoco medito esto en profundidad.

No quiero estudiar nada, solo que todo salga bien, que mi amor esté tranquila y tenga un parto bueno, y por supuesto que tanto mi niña como ella salgan en perfectas condiciones de este maravilloso acontecimiento.

Un momento, para el que tampoco existen respuestas.

Para mi felicidad todo sale bien, puedo ver nacer a mi hija, esa pequeña niña tan pelirroja como yo y tan guapa como su madre.

Es un momento único y mágico, de completa felicidad, en este momento ni mi alma, ni mi corazón, ni tan siquiera mi mente ansían nada más. Ni por todo el conocimiento del universo cambio este momento, porque mi universo y todo lo que deseo conocer descansa en mi regazo.

Sonrío, viendo que, como diría Taichi, mi princesa hindú me mira desde la cama. Su rostro refleja cansancio y esfuerzo, pero aún tiene ánimos para sonreírme e incluso tenderme la mano. Con cuidado para no perturbar a mi niñita le correspondo el agarre, mientras envuelvo con el otro brazo por completo el pequeño cuerpo de mi hijita.

-Gracias, te quiero.- le digo y ella sonríe más, suspira, dice algo que no llego a entender, pero que seguramente sean palabras de amor y cierra los ojitos exhausta.

Dejo que descanse, prometiéndome que cuidaré de su sueño, no solo ahora, sino toda mi vida, y de nuevo dirigido mi mirada al pequeño ser que acaba de llegar al mundo.

Se llama Chikako Izumi y ella por fin me ha hecho entender que es lo que sintieron mi madre biológica y mi madre adoptiva cuando Tenma y yo estuvimos entre sus brazos, porque con ella he descubierto que un segundo sujetándola, mirándola y amándola con todo mi corazón, compensa a todo una vida lejos de ella.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

><p>NA: aquí está el capi de Kou. No sé como me quedó exactamente porque creo que meterse en la mente de Kou es bastante complicado, más si quieres hablar de su trauma con sus padres. Pero bueno, hice lo que pude.

Por cierto que lo que me animó a hacer este capi fue el fic dedicado a nuestro Kou de mi querida Amai do "Lo mejor del mundo", así que gracias por tu inspiración.

Eso es todo, espero que haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido. ¿Algún candidato para el próximo?, aunque es posible que sea candidata, se llame Mimi y aparezca en el fic hermano de este que se titulará, como no "Haha no Hi". XD

Me hace ilusión contar estas historias y espero poder hacerla pronto.

Hasta entonces, gracias por leer. **Soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado: 10/06/2012


End file.
